Dragonball: Destiny Awaits
Neo Dragonball: The search for the god of saiyans Saga 1: Seperate ways 250 years before the Z-Fighters, there were a group of saiyans who were sent to Earth, instead of destroying it they went there to fight in the planetary tournament, the tournament is held every 1000 years. After fighting and nearly blowing up earth, Kerunou, Craney, Narcissis, and Entai have learned to love Earth, and they strive to protect it. Months have passed since the fateful tournament that brought these four warriors together at last. The warriors had become brothers, even though the tournament had forced them to nearly kill one another for supremacy, time has tested their bond...but a god will stand in the way of that bond now. We turn to them now, for this is their story. A warm wind rustles the tall green grass around the four warriors, as they all stare off into the sunset, they reminesce about their great adventures with one another. "Its all over..." said Kerunou softly with great sadness in his eyes. "Yeah, your right...but where do we go now?" said Narcissis. the wind dies down, all you can hear is the dead silence of the sunset. Entai breaks the silence and shouts "WE COULD KICK EACH OTHERS ASSES SOME MORE!!". The warrors laugh, "No, I think its time we went our seperate ways..." before Narcissis could even finish his sentence, a meteor appears in the sky hurteling toward the four warriors. The meteor screams as it smashes into the ground, it cracks open revealing a fighter of great power, he looks like a god of some sort... "Hmph, this guy made quite the entrance. Think we can take him?" Said Kerunou with his long, jagged hair flowing in the wind. "No telling. His power is far greater than mine though..." said Narcissis with great contempt. Before the four warriors can do anything at all, the god-like being steals the dragonballs from them telekineticly. "WHAT!!! The dragonballs!!!!!!! I'll kill you!!!!!" Kerunou screams as he soars toward the god like warrior. He goes into punch the warior only to find a massive force field blocking him from the being. "I see how it is!!! Lets see if you can take on a super saiyan!!!!" Kerunou screams, a low pitch howl...blue and gold flames course through his viens, energy erupts from his feet, his long, jagged hair turns a bright golden hue, his muscles slightly increase in size. "Take This!!!! BURNING ATTACK!!!!!!" An extroardinarily large blast of power soars toward the being, it clashes with the large force field. The attacks have no effect on the strange god-like being. The god like being finally speaks "I'M DONE HERE!!!." he slowly disappears into his portal, his fading words echo in the sky "CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!!!!!" 3 portals open in the sky,they move 3 times,they stop. The warriors don't know which one the godly being disappeared into. The four warriors reconvene,to think up a plan."Now I'm angry!!!" shouts the scrawney saiyan named Craney. "He took our dragonballs,lets find him!!!!" shouts Entai. "Relax guys, lets quit the chat, and get back whats ours!!!!!" The warriors take off in a blinding flurry of power into the middle portal... What is to happen to the powerful warriors on the other side of the portal? Find out in the next saga of Dragonball: Destiny Awaits!!!!! Category:Fan Fiction